Traditionally, swim fins are used to assist a swimmer. Swim fins are most effective in the crawl stroke. Alternatively to swimming, float tubes, originally inner tubes from trucks, have been used for fishing. The float-tube- rider is seated, suspended in the center of the tube by a hammock-type of seat. While swim fins are quite useful in swimming, they leave a lot to be desired when used to propel a float tube. Since ordinary swim fins are not designed for this purpose of propelling a float tube, this unorthodox use of swim fins with float tubes presents many potential health hazards in the form of blind navigation, because the swim fins propel the float-tube-rider backwards. Other swim fin disasters caused by swim fins, which are semi-rigid in structure and are worn protruding from the toes, are:
falls while attempting to step into a float tube; PA1 trip-up falls while walking on dry land or toward deep water.
On the surface, such falls may seem ludicrous. However, if such a fall should occur in shallow water there is a danger of drowning, or if such a fall should occur on dry land deep in the backwoods or in a swamp, far from help, there is a danger of life-threatening injury or exposure.
The float tube is a great relaxing way to scan a waterbody while fishing or observing nature. It travels downstream very easily as a sort of personal raft. However, when it comes to propulsion on a lake or pond, it is tricky and obstinate. When propelling the float tube while wearing conventional swim fins, the float-tube-rider must thrust the lower leg downward to take advantage of the swim fins. This being an abnormal maneuver, it results in considerable fatigue and pain to the complete leg and especially the foot--and creates frustration because it propels the float tube backwards!. The float-tube-rider not only gets sore legs, ankles and feet, but gets a sore neck and torso pain from constantly twisting to look back, over shoulder, to navigate the float tube. Making turns and maintaining position are also difficult maneuvers.
It is acknowledged that any type of swim fin provides more effective propulsion than plain feet, but the need persists for a comfortable, effective foot-propulsion mechanism which propels forward.